Something Beautiful
by JamberLover
Summary: Amber has developed more than a crush on a certain prankster, but how does he feel towards her? *Jamber* *I suck at summaries, sorry!*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Amber Millington finally admitted it to herself, she honestly didn't want to but he was all that was ever on her mind. _Jerome_ _Clarke_, Amber let out a dreamy sigh and continued to doodle hearts in her notebook and occasionally she would write 'Amber Clarke' and surround it by even more hearts. The bell that signalled the end of the lesson was the only thing that could snap Amber out of her daydreams, she happily skipped out the class and went to her locker. She had no idea how to confess her feeling's to him, he was still dating Mara and she couldn't ruin their relationship and she and Mara had only just become friends again! As Amber told herself this she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She sighed as she replaced her history book for her art sketchpad, she had never been in this situation before and she had no idea what to do.

"Jerome, you can't go with Alfie tonight, it's the big poetry meeting and you _promised_ you'd come!" Mara whined as Jerome stopped at his locker -which was next to Amber's- to get his books.

Jerome rolled his eyes as he turned to look at his locker. "Mara, you only told me ten minutes ago, me and Alfie have had this planned for _weeks_..."

Mara crossed her arms. "But I'm your _girlfriend_ so you should come and support me,"

"Actually, Mara there's something I've been wanting to tell you..." Jerome mumbled, Mara looked at the tall boy. "I'm breaking up with you..." She frowned and she stomped on Jerome's foot before storming away. Jerome winced in pain, still not noticing that Amber had been watching from behind her locker door. She silently slipped away to her art class before Jerome caught her.

After school that day, Jerome walked home on his own. Mara, Joy and Patricia passed him on the way and they all sent glares his way. Not that he cared. He thought that being Mara's boyfriend would be great but then he got to know the _real_ her and it wasn't anything he had expected. She was far too possessive of him and Jerome finally felt free. He decided to take a shortcut through the woods. He stopped abruptly when he heard something in the bushes as he came to the clearing. He shuddered as he remembered the warehouse that was just up the road. _So_ _many_ _bad_ _memories_, he thought as he turned to go back to the house. He liked the fact that Anubis House had woodland around it whereas all the other boarding houses were pact together and they weren't nearly as big as Anubis House but they probably did have better central heating.

As he entered the old house he walked straight to his room, not wanting to get caught in any drama about his and Mara's breakup. Alfie was there when he walked in, he was on the computer looking for something.

"Jerome, what do you think Amber would like the best, the Orchids or the Venus Flytraps?" Alfie questioned.

Jerome chuckled then said sarcastically; "The Venus flytrap, of course. What girl doesn't want a carnivorous plant,"

"Great!" Alfie smiled, clearly not hearing the sarcasm and clicking 'order' by the Venus flytraps.

Jerome rolled his eyes. "What do you see in her Alfie? She clearly doesn't like you back and if I'm honest she's extremely _vain_,"

"She is not!" Alfie exclaimed. "You'll see, she'll be mine, just you wait."

Little did they know, that Amber was just outside their door to tell them supper was ready when she heard Jerome's comment about her which crushed her heart. She turned around and sped up the stairs before letting the tears spill, she locked herself in her room and cried and cried and cried. She couldn't believe it, the person she was so in love with thought she was vain. She was stupid to have thought that one day he would love her but now her hope was lost and all she could do was cry...

* * *

_A/N_

_ Thanks for reading this far! :) I know it's short but it's just the first chapter! Please review and send in idea's on what you think should happen next! I hope you enjoy this story! Also I don't own House Of Anubis but I wish I did! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

To Amber the night had just been a blur. She had blocked everyone out in fear that she would tell someone that she liked Jerome. She knew from experience that once one person knew a secret it wasn't long before two people knew and so on. As Amber went downstairs for breakfast she knew questions would be asked and this was something that couldn't be avoided. So as Amber took her usual seat next to Jerome and got a slice of toast her friends looked between one an other as if silently deciding who should ask the first question.

Finally Joy cleared her throat and began to speak. "Amber, are you okay? We were all _so_ worried about you," She smiled softly at her, not pressuring her to reply.

Amber thought for a moment before replying. "Yeah I just heard something... Upsetting..." Her eyes shifted towards Jerome for a second but it wasn't noticable.

Joy looked at her suspiciously but let it go unlike Patricia who was still curious. "Amber, you haven't cried that much since Mick broke up with you, what's going on? And don't give me any crap."

Amber looked at Patricia, she was surprised at her sudden outburst. "Nothing's going on!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "_Sureeee_"

"Jerome!" Trudy yelled interrupting them. "Poppy's here!" Jerome groaned slightly as he got up and went into the hallway. He loved his sister but he hated it when she came to Anubis House. Mainly because Poppy showed his weak side. It was easy for her to get her own way with Jerome though sometimes he could be quite stubborn towards her requests. He greeted Poppy and she stood with something hiding behind her back.

"What's that?" Jerome asked, pointing at her arms, trying to look behind her.

"Nothing for you to know about... _Yet_," Poppy smiled. "Can I speak to Amber?"

Jerome looked at his sister curiously. "Why?" Poppy just rolled her eyes and pushed past Jerome and went into the dining room.

"Amber, can I talk to you?" Poppy asked hopefully. Amber nodded and they walked up to Amber's room.

"What's up?" Amber asked curiously, Poppy had hardly ever talked to Amber. "Boy trouble? Need help with your makeup?"

Poppy laughed. "I believe _you're_ the one with the boy trouble," she handed Amber her notebook. "I found it in an art classroom,"

"Thanks..." Amber nodded, her cheeks heating up as she put it on her bed. All sorts of things whirled around in her head, Poppy -Jerome's sister- had her notebook, the notebook that contained the heart doodles and the name 'Amber Clarke' written in it countless times and if Jerome was anything to go by then Poppy had probably read it.

"I won't tell him," Poppy promised. "I think you're way better for him than Mara,"

"W-What?" Amber stuttered, she was right. Poppy _had_ read it. "He... He doesn't like me though..."

Poppy stood up. "Has he told you that he doesn't?"

"Well no... But he called me vain..." Amber cringed as she remembered the previous night.

"Boy's pick on girls they like," Poppy smiled. "I know that much," and with that she left Amber to her thoughts, she felt a tiny bit better but she was even more confused now. She went back downstairs and got her school bag and thought about what Poppy had said on the way to school.

"Amber wait," Jerome stopped Amber halfway from school. "What did Poppy say to you?"

"She just needed some advice," Amber lied. "Boy trouble, y'know..."

Jerome's eyes widened. "Boy trouble?"

Amber nodded, she couldn't believe he had fallen for it and now she needed to somehow tell Poppy the cover story before Jerome got to her first.

Jerome walked off towards the house that Poppy was staying at as Amber continued towards the school. _Maybe_ _Poppy_ _will_ _catch_ _on_, _she's_ _smart_, _right?_ Amber thought. She trusted Poppy not to tell Jerome but she was still worried. As she approached school she saw Poppy and Jerome, as she passed Poppy, she whispered 'You so owe me' to Amber and she was relieved Poppy had caught onto the lie, Amber didn't care about what Poppy would make her do but her secret was safe. Only Poppy knew and since she hasn't told Jerome already it meant that she could be trusted.

Jerome on the other hand was lecturing Poppy on dating, saying that if a boy made her cry he would make them regret it while Poppy wasn't really listening. She was thinking of clever ways to get him to indirectly talk about his feelings. She knew that just asking him would bring up suspicions so she had to be smart. She began writing a note while he spoke, he didn't notice it. He was far too busy talking about how meeting up with strangers was dangerous.

Jerome was just about done lecturing her when Poppy spoke up. "Jerome can I _please_ go now?" He sighed and nodded, she quickly hugged her brother and slipped the note into his pocket before skipping away happily, a wide grin spread across her face.

* * *

_A_/_N__  
_

_Thank you for reading! Thank you for the follows, __favourites and reviews it means a lot! :) I'm sorry the chapter is short and I'll try to post more!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jerome was in biology, everyone had gotten in pairs -he had obviously gone with Alfie- as they had to dissect a frog. The two boys had been messing around for ten minutes, moving the frogs limbs into funny positions and taking pictures when Mr Sweet wasn't looking. They finally stopped messing around and began to dissect the frog.

"Don't forget to record your findings!" Mr Sweet yelled to remind the class.

Jerome quickly washed his hands before reaching into his pocket for a pen, but a pen wasn't all he found. There was a folded up piece of paper there which he carefully opened, not wanting to rip it.

_Jerome, I know you like her, you keep looking at her! Just ask her out!_

Jerome thought for awhile and he had no idea who had written the note and how it got into his pocket so he put it away to carry on dissecting the frog but he still couldn't help think about it.

Poppy sat in her English class, thinking about how Jerome probably had read the note by now, and smiled to herself. As she had wrote the note she couldn't help but notice that Jerome's eyes moved to stare off to the right every so often and when she had looked, Amber had been there. This confirmed Poppy's theory. They both liked each other and now, Poppy had a plan.

After school, Jerome thought about what the note had said. How did they know? He asked himself. He thought about any kind of signs he may have made but nothing sprung to mind and despite his heart telling him to do what the note said, he decided against it. He couldn't do that to Alfie, no matter how much he wanted to be with Amber. He'd have to wait until Alfie finally got over Amber. _As_ _if_ _that's_ _ever_ _going_ _to_ _happen_ he thought. As he walked into Anubis House he was greeted by a loud screech coming from the living room.

"ALFIE! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" It was Amber, Alfie had just presented her with the Venus flytrap.

"But look! You can feed it bugs!" Alfie exclaimed, placing a worm in Amber's hands.

Amber screeched even more. "EWW! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

Jerome rolled his eyes. His friend was so clueless when it came to girls. Well, when it came to anything actually.

"What's going on here?!" Victor boomed, pushing past Jerome and going over to Amber and Alfie.

"He's trying to get a plant to eat me!" Amber explained, flailing her arms about.

"Alfred Lewis! Explain yourself immediately!" Victor demanded.

Alfie sputtered out random things before finally speaking some sense. "Jerome said girls love carnivorous plants!"

Victor turned around and glared at Jerome. "I want to see my face in those toilet bowls!" He handed the tall blonde boy a toothbrush and returned to his office without giving him a chance to explain.

"Thanks man," Jerome muttered sarcastically before going to the boys bathroom to start his 'toilet duty'. _Screw_ _Alfie_, He thought _I_ _will_ _ask_ _Amber_ _out_. So that night after he had cleaned the toilets he left a note on Amber's bed.

_Meet me outside the laundry room at midnight._

He didn't sign his name to keep it a mystery and so that Amber would be intrigued and have to come. So about ten minutes before midnight he sneaked out of his room and waited outside the laundry room. His hands had began to sweat and he felt nervous. It's only Amber he told himself as he continued to look around for the girl.

"Jerome?" Amber tiptoed into the kitchen, looking curiously at Jerome. "You sent the note?"

Jerome stayed silent, he felt his heart beat faster and his cheeks heat up. "Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh..." She looked down at the floor and blushed a dark red. _Thank_ _goodness_ _it's_ _dark_ they both thought.

"Do you maybe want to..." Jerome began but stopped himself.

"Yes Jerome?" She questioned, looking up again. A small smile etching it's way onto her face.

He gulped and avoided her eyes. "Want to go out sometime?"

Amber smiled even more. "I'd love to," Jerome sighed in relief and his heart skipped a beat as Amber planted a soft kiss on his cheek before retreating back to her room.

Both of them fell asleep that night wearing big goofy grins.

* * *

_A_/_N_

_Thanks for reading! :) please review, favourite or follow it means so much! :)_


End file.
